


Spicy

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Modern AU, Rough Sex, Sybian, armin is wrecked, erwin is sadistic, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has a brand new toy he wants to try on his boyfriend Armin.<br/>(Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy

Armin trusted Erwin deeply but sometimes Erwin put him on edge. Whenever Erwin says, "how about we try something new?" Armin knows it's something he's never done before and has never thought of doing ever. He wants to make his lover happy but sometimes he gets genuinely scared of the upcoming bedroom activities.

 

Erwin had told him 8:00pm sharp at his apartment door and that he had a surprise for him. Armin was apprehensive but he went anyways.

 

Erwin answered to door when he heard Armin's light footsteps come to the door. Erwin escorted him inside and rubbed his shoulders.

 

"Are you excited?" he spoke with a whisper in the boy's ear.

 

"Honestly.... I'm a little worried... Some of your ideas are a little too extreme for me..." Armin blushed heavily all over his body.

 

"Relax, baby. You'll be able to handle this. It's nothing but some vibrations, that's all."

 

Armin was a little confused. Was Erwin just going to use a vibrator on him? He admits it's pretty enjoyable but they've done it so many times before.

 

Erwin led Armin into his quarters and shut the door. He kissed Armin gently then turned his attention to Erwin's bed. There was an object covered by the sheets.

 

"Take a peek, won't you?"

 

Armin swallowed. He went to the bed and removed the sheet. It was a weird machine... It had a large dildo on it and the machine was plugged into the wall.

 

"What is this...?"

 

"It's called a sybian. Mike and Hanji recommended buying one. So I did."

 

"How does it work?"

 

"Same controls as a vibrator. You sit down on that large dildo and I'll control the vibrations with that," Erwin pointed to a small remote connected to the machine by a wire. "What do you say? Wanna try it out?"

 

Armin stared at it once more. He liked vibrators so this couldn't be too different... Right...? "Okay. I'll give it a go..."

 

Erwin's eyes became filled with even more lust and excitement. "Alright. I'll lube it right up."

 

Armin began to strip while Erwin applied the lube from the bathroom. He watched and fumbled a bit with his shirt buttons as his hands shook.

 

"There. Have a seat."

 

Armin pulled off his pants and underpants and went over to the machine. He hovered over it for a moment before slowly lowering down. The dildo wasn't as big as Erwin but it was pretty damn close. He tightened around it more as he got it in deeper. He moaned once it was all the way in.

 

"Look at that. You did that no sweat," Erwin picked up the remote. "But now, you may sweat a little."

 

Armin prepared by curling his toes.

 

Erwin turned it on to its lowest setting first, 1. Armin immediately shook and moaned loudly. It was much more effective as a vibrator.

 

"O-oh!! Oh my god!!" He shouted. "It feels so.... Weird!"

 

Erwin chuckled. "I'm guessing good weird, am I right?"

 

Armin nodded desperately.

 

"Tell me when you're ready for more power, baby."

 

Armin spent a few minutes just adjusting to the vibrating inside him. It was nothing compared to Erwin's giant cock but damn did it feel so good.

 

"O-okay... Turn it up..."

 

Erwin moved the dial to 4.

 

"H-hey!! You skipped some!!" Armin moaned and almost fell back. "It's so good!! Too good!! You should've eased me into it more! Oh god I'm cumming!! I'm cumming!! Erwin!!!!" Armin came all over and practically screamed.

 

Erwin caught Armin before he could fall back. "Oh no dear. We're only getting started." He turned to dial to 7. Armin was just 3 clicks away from the highest level.

 

Armin cried out and hugged Erwin now that he was near him. "I can't!! Oh my- Erwin!!!"

 

Erwin was moving Armin around a bit on the machine to see if he could move the dildo's head to his prostate.

 

"Erwin----" Armin screamed out when it got to his spot. The neighbors probably thought a murder was taking place next door.

 

Erwin smirked and pushed Armin down more. "Your screams are so sexy."

 

Armin shook violently and almost cried from pleasure. "OH GOD!!!" He came again, tightening on the dildo even more.

 

Erwin grinned devilishly. "Buckle up Armin."

 

He turned the dial all the way to 10, making Armin scream again, especially since it was right on his prostate.

 

"It's so good!!!! Erwin!!! Oh god!!!" Armin hugged Erwin even tighter than before. "Your smell is making me even hotter!!! I'm gonna faint!! I'm gonna pass out!!! Oh god!!!"

 

Erwin bit at Armin's neck and grabbed his ass with one hand. "You're just going completely insane and I fucking love it."

 

Armin came once more without warning and he fell into Erwin, drooling and panting. He couldn't even make coherent sentences.

 

"Off.... Oh..... Daddy.... It too.... Much.... Can't......." Armin literally passed out into Erwin's chest.

 

Erwin turned off the sybian and lifted Armin off. He lied him down and put the machine under his bed. Erwin then realized how hard he was and groaned.

 

"I didn't even think about me... Armin's wiped out. I'll just take care of myself in the bathroom I suppose."

 

He left to the bathroom after covering Armin up.

 

Erwin would have to definitely explain those screams to his neighbors...


End file.
